Episode 7677 (26th August 2011)
Plot In desperation Audrey tries to pretend Marc's going to a fancy dress party but it's obvious that she's just trying to save face. Marc tells Gail, Rita, Sally and Mary that he's a transvestite hoping they'll be understanding. Audrey's upset and feels totally humiliated. Kylie arrives in the Rovers and is delighted at the spectacle which greets her. Audrey storms out and Gail tells Kylie that she's a nasty piece of work. Anna has a word with Katy and Chesney and tells them not to be too hard on Owen who genuinely cares about them both. Audrey tells Kylie that she's a poisonous bitch and David made the biggest mistake of his life marrying her. Kylie's taken aback. Matt tells Tina about his visit from Tommy and suggests they prove to Tommy they're good together and he's got nothing to worry about. Katy and Chesney apologise to Owen and Katy gives him a card containing the baby scan photo. Owen's touched. Matt collects Tina for their night out. Tina looks a million dollars. Tommy's depressed and Tyrone does his best to cheer him up. Audrey admits to Marc that much as she loves him, she can't come to terms with his cross-dressing and their relationship is over. Owen takes Katy out for dinner. Katy admits it scares her to think her baby might have the same condition as Izzy. Owen promises he'd be there to help. Owen calls on Anna to thank her for talking to Katy and Chesney. He goes to kiss her but Anna pulls away flustered and embarrassed. Audrey seeks refuge at No.8. She's upset as she explains to Gail how much as she loved Marc she's told him to go. Gail tries to comfort her. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare (Credited as "Mary Tyler") *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall *Prison Officer - Sian Polhill-Thomas Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Office *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and hallway *Norcross Prison - Mother and baby unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey is horrified as Marc explains to her friends and family his reason for going public; Owen confides in Anna; and Tommy seethes as Matt pulls out all the stops to woo Tina. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,870,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2011 episodes